Fall Through the Morning
by sekaino
Summary: A typical day in Sorey's and Mikleo's life where they are married and live in their small but cozy apartment (with adorable pets!). Fluff.


It was late fall. Through the gap in the heavy curtains, the sun rays filtered through a layer of sheer and found its way to rest on Sorey's face. Sorey mumbled and turned away from the light, pulling up the blanket to shield his eyes from the offending onslaught that felt like a thousand blades piercing through his eyelids.

"Soreyyy…get up."

"Aaaguuughhmnnn."

Mikleo sighed. This was always the hardest part in the morning. Mikleo was fully dressed and ready to go for the day, but somehow, Sorey had a hard time getting out of bed in the morning. Especially since winter was coming, and there was a slight chill in the air, and Sorey had to have an excuse not to get up on time.

The pot in the kitchen chose to whistle at that moment, so Mikleo hurried out of the doorway in the bedroom to attend to it.

A few moments later, Mikleo turned to check the time on the antique kitchen clock which had intricate golden designs carved all around its edges. And immediately huffed in frustration.

"Hey! It's already 7:00am! You'll be _late_!"

A _thud_ could be heard which meant that one of Sorey's feet had found the wooden floor. Creaking and shuffling could be heard as it seemed like he was trying to find and put on his slippers.

Moments later a hunched figure stood in the bedroom doorway with a distinct bedhead and wearing a large and fluffy hoodie over his flower-patterned pajamas with the hood pulled up.

The combination looked so ridiculous that Mikleo snorted.

"You're wearing that _again?_ It's not _that_ cold, you know."

Sorey gave him a sleepy look and proceeded to zip up the hoodie all the way and stuffed his hands in the pockets. A large yawn escaped his mouth and he proceeded to shuffle to the bathroom in slow steps, with his shoulders hunched together.

Mikleo nodded. Sorey was usually fairly quick when it came to using the bathroom in the morning thanks to his "amazing metabolism rate!" as Sorey always said, so he needn't worry about him dozing off on the toilet. Which would be a strange sight to see, and Mikleo wasn't sure he wanted to see that.

Mikleo proceeded to move the teacup (for himself) and coffee mug (for Sorey) to the kitchen island for breakfast, where the rest of the breakfast dishes lay ready in wait, covered by plastic lids.

This was to prevent the dust and stray airborne rabbit fur from landing on their food, and while it was not a _bad_ thing, Mikleo preferred to keep good food hygiene and take no chances.

Now he had a few minutes to quickly walk over to one of their rabbits (they were house trained and didn't need a cage) and laid a towel over his lap to prevent fur from getting on his 'good clothes'. He picked up the fluffy one with black fur and gently placed her on his lap. She seemed nervous and her breathing hitched, but with a few practiced strokes, Mikleo had her eyes closed and settled into a bun like shape on his lap. He lowered his head to nuzzle her face with his cheeks.

"You're so cute, Elysiaaaa…" he crooned. She was adorable, okay? He couldn't help it every time he laid eyes on either of the rabbits.

"You're such a _cuteeeee_ little bun bunnn…" he continued, rubbing his cheek against her body and enjoying the soft feeling of her fur against his face.

The other rabbit came curiously hopping up to Mikleo, probably for treats. He had equally soft fur, golden-honey-brown in colour, with white coating the underside of his belly and a small stripe of white on his forehead.

"Hey, you're cute too, Atakk…" Mikleo assured him, moving one hand to stroke the top of it's head with one finger. Atakk was far more interested in Mikleo's fingers and gave them small soft thorough sniffs for any treats. Dissapointed, Atakk didn't let Mikleo touch him for very long and hopped away.

Mikleo grinned. He knew Sorey had an incredibly soft spot for the both the bunnies and spoiled them enough. Sorey had named Atakk since the first thing the small bunny had done when Sorey had picked him up was try to escape and had "dug" into his pants. "This one has spirit!" Sorey had laughed. " _Atakk_ will suit him perfectly! Since he _attacked_ me."

Mikleo had groaned at the pun, but let him name it, because, well, there wasn't much he could say 'no' to around Sorey.

He felt Elysia shift a little on his lap. "Aww, I'm not neglecting you, Elysia, you're _both_ simply adorable!"

He returned to nuzzling her soft fur with his face, running his hands down her sides. "Soooo _cute!_ "

"I'm gonna finish eating everything here."

Mikleo jerked his head up to find Sorey watching him placidly from the kitchen island, fried egg dangling out of his mouth.

He had a serene expression on his face, eyes twinkling, wandering down to where Elysia appeared as a black blob on his lap.

"Hey that's no fair, considering I made breakfast and you took so long to get up it's probably cold already."

Removing his hands from Elysia, Mikleo nudged her a little and made to get up. She got the idea and hopped off his lap, and started to lick and clean herself thoroughly. Quickly folding the towel, he hurried over to the kitchen sink to wash his hands and seated himself beside Sorey.

"Your coffee," Mikleo passed Sorey his mug. It was still steaming.

"Tfaankks," Sorey muttered, now toast in his mouth. Mikleo couldn't help but smile slightly.

He buttered his own toast and started eating.

Sorey reached out to the iPad on the table, and set it up.

It was their daily routine to watch an episode of a show/anime while having breakfast. It gave their brains something to do while their mouths moved, and they both liked to keep their minds busy.

"Let's watch the next episode of _Made in Abyss_ ," Mikleo said.

Sorey wrinkled his nose. "But I wanted to watch _Voltron,_ I wanna see cool robots fight!"

"Sorey, you know there's barely 5 minutes of 'cool robot' and 15 minutes of 'character interactions' which is why there just happens to be a large fanbase? Also, Rose told me she's on her _fifteenth_ fanfic on that series." Mikleo half-smiled and half-grimaced. "Also, don't you want to know if they don't find some more cool relics in _Made in Abyss?_ Maybe we get to find out more about their civilization!"

Mikleo's eyes sparkled and so did Sorey's. Sorey didn't need convincing any further. As much as he liked robots, he _loved_ architecture, ruins, and archaeology. His mood for cool robots gone, he hurriedly pulled up the episode of the anime and both Mikleo and Sorey scooted closer together, shoulders touching as the pretty scenes and music from the opening theme blared through.

Twenty minutes later, Sorey was doing the dishes since Mikleo had cooked. Mikleo usually always cooked, unless something needed roasting, like meat. In those cirumstances, Mikleo became quite useless in the kitchen, turning out something that resembled charcoal and definitely inedible. He had improved his roasting skills significantly under Sorey's tutelage, just as he had managed to improve Sorey's cooking, at least when it came to simple dishes. Still, it was best to leave the masters handle their own specialties.

They passed some time talking about the episode they had just watched and Mikleo spared another look at the clock.

"Better get ready, Sorey."

Sorey nodded, drying his hands and setting off to the bathroom once more to brush his teeth. Mikleo followed, removing his rimmed glasses and setting it on one of the towels before brushing some long stray hairs out of his face and picked up his own brush. They both brushed in silence and found time to make faces at each other. Sorey was making a particularly hideously goofy face with his eyes wide and nose scrunched and cheeks puffed and Mikleo couldn't help but snort out.

"This is why I can't brush with you!" he said indignantly, but giving Sorey a small nudge on his hips with his, which Sorey returned.

Both finished, Mikleo returned to the living room where he collected the quiz papers he'd been marking the night before, and Sorey hurried to the bedroom to get dressed.

As a popular history teacher at a high school, Mikleo took some time every morning to make sure he had packed all the teaching materials he needed for the day. Today, he searched around their small but cozy apartment to find his own copy of the book on Aztec culture that had much more interesting information that what one could find in the school textbook. In addition, he also packed other reference materials he had borrowed from the library, including his small laptop, since many assignments were being handed in electronically.

Sorey re-emerged from the bedroom just as Mikleo finished packing, looking completely transformed. The bed-head was gone. His brunette hair was arranged and combed to give his usual "messy, yet tamed" look that suit his face and emerald eyes perfectly. Gone were the poofy hoody and pajamas, and in place were skinny slacks and a checkered button-up shirt complete with a v-necked vest which acted as a sweater for the weather. All in all, a perfect, business casual look for a researcher of ancient artifacts that worked for a well-established company.

Mikleo stood up. "All done?" He ran a quick head-to-toe scan and nodded his head in approval, because _sometimes,_ Sorey could forget that he was still wearing his floral-printed pajama shirt. Mikleo's eyes caught on Sorey's wrist to fix on the sea-green and blue stone bracelet resting there, since the button-up shirt was rolled up to below his elbows casually.

He closed the gap between them and lifted the arm with the bracelet to examine it.

"You wore it…" Mikleo mumbled. He had made it for Sorey's birthday two years ago and Sorey wore it sparingly, afraid that he would ruin it. But Mikleo knew Sorey kept it carefully and wore it every once in a while. Today, it contrasted beautifully with the maroon shirt and grey vest. And it really brought out Sorey's eyes.

Sorey shifted his hand with the bracelet to cup Mikleo's cheek and Mikleo leaned into the touch. Sorey's other hand closed around Mikleo's waist and pulled him closer.

Sorey could feel Mikleo's heart beating faster, and he was sure Mikleo could feel his heart beating fast, too. After all these years that they had been together, only recently had they been able to voice their feelings for each other and decided to get married. It had only felt right, since their feelings had not changed since they were very, very little; ever since they had both known about each other's existence.

"You look amazing today too," Sorey said, touching their foreheads together. Mikleo's raised his other hand to run it under the back of Sorey's head, caressing his hair carefully.

A small warmth spread through Mikleo's cheeks.

"And you're always amazing, saying such things with a straight face," Mikleo retorted, maintaining the contact between their foreheads. Sorey's body temperature was much, _much_ higher, and Mikleo could feel his heat radiating with them standing so close.

"Hm," Sorey muttered, savoring the moment and closing his eyes.

Mikleo could count every single eyelash on Sorey, and noticed the increased heat radiating off his face at the distance. Mikleo dropped his chin, which now allowed their noses to touch each other.

They both knew what was coming next.

Tilting their heads, Mikleo's lips met Sorey's warm ones, each returning the pressure with as much delicacy as possible, both their breaths hitching at the contact. Then Sorey's grip around Mikleo's waist tightened, completely sealing off any space between them, and Mikleo's hand behind Sorey's head pulled him in closer than ever, and they deepened the kiss.

They remained so as long as possible before breaking contact for air, but stayed, noses and foreheads touching, as Sorey's hand wandered, caressing Mikleo's face, and Mikleo found room for his other hand to explore Sorey's back.

A moment later, both automatically closed eyes and Sorey felt pure bliss as Mikleo's slightly cooler lips pressed into his, wanting more. He felt loved, he felt wanted, and most of all, he wanted this moment to last _forever_. Their kisses were brief now, but many, and Sorey lost count of how many times Mikleo would kiss him and gently grab his lower lip with his teeth and release it. The sensation was _amazing_ , and Sorey returned the kiss with the kind Mikleo loved, touching their tongues briefly, then sucking on his upper lip and then letting go, that made Mikleo inhale sharply every time.

Sorey settled on increasing the pressure of his kiss that made Mikleo return the pressure in kind (since he hated losing), and they were holding on to it. Sorey was stroking Mikleo's neck and Mikleo had found Sorey's, and both of them let out soft, satisfied noises.

Then a soft beeping broke them apart.

Sorey looked accusingly at the source. Mikleo's phone was lying on the table, with the alarm demonstrating "snooze" or "dismiss" with the time being displayed as 7:45am.

"Eheheh….looks like we both have to go," Mikleo muttered, now looking back at Sorey's chest. "Although, I don't really want to…but I have an 8:30am class…"

Sorey exhaled and relaxed his hold around Mikleo but didn't break contact completey.

"Yeah…and I shouldn't be late again…" Sorey said, slightly wincing as he recalled his last 'incident' with his boss, Sergei, when he had been caught walking in 10 minutes late.

"We should go…" Mikleo said, but not convincingly, since neither of them made to move.

Sorey suddenly pulled in Mikleo closer again, this time, nuzzling his neck and earlobe.

"Yeah, we should go now. But tomorrow is Friday, and if you're going to be done marking more of those pesky tests by tomorrow, we should spend Friday night doing something more _productive_ , so we can sleep in on Saturday morning."

The implications of Sorey's words were not lost on Mikleo, who blushed a slight pink.

"Geez! Always so forthcoming…" but he was smiling. "I'll demolish marking those tests, so we can have _all the time we need._ "

This made Sorey pull away, stuffing his hands in his pockets and laughing a bit.

"Okay, then! It's a deal!" he grinned in that sunny way of his that put a warm glow right inside Mikleo's chest.

Mikleo smiled and his eyes went soft.

"Deal."

Mikleo's phone alarm was still going off, so he reached for it and Sorey had never seen another person swipe "Dismiss" with such elegant movements. Sorey grabbed his backpack meant for work, already packed with Mikleo's healthy 3-course lunch, and Mikleo grabbed his sling bag.

They both headed to the basement in the elevator holding hands, only separating when they reached their car doors parked side by side in the basement. Sorey's eyes met Mikleo's, and in the brightly lit basement, they stepped closer to allow each other a small brief kiss, and smiling again as they broke apart.

"Have a fun day at work, Mikleo."

"You too, Sorey."

Author's notes:

I just finished playing Tales of Zestiria and is it possible to be in more in love with these two than ever before? So this is my first Sorey/Mikleo fanfic and I absolutely adore them, so here is an adorable fic! Honestly the normin are so ADORABLE, and with their cute little tails, they could be totally bunnies in this AU, right? RIGHT? Besides, rabbits are Just. So. Cute. If you've never touched one, you're missing out in life! :D

I really hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
